Space Monkey
Space Monkeys are first introduced in Ascension. They are similar to the stealing the players' weapons,they steal the player Perks in the form of attacking Perk machines. They replace the Hellhounds on this map. The space monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Once the machine has been disabled the player must re-buy the perk. Therefore, it would seem that the effect of Perks are linked to either the machines or the monkeys. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will drop a mystery cola at the end of a round, giving the player a random perk. The monkeys arrive in rockets crashing onto the ground. Trivia * It is believed that Richtofen and the monkeys are connected to the next map pack *It should be noted that if the player has obtained a Perk from the Mystery Cola and have not opened the area in which the Perk-A-Cola is in, the Space Monkeys will not attack that Perk Machine. This is helpful for if a player gets Juggernaut and the doors to it have not been opened, the player should be nearly invincible. *The space monkeys were used by the Russians to test the effects of monkeys in rocket travel to space. *The Monkeys could have become zombified by being exposed to Element 115 on the moon or in space in general, due to that is the source of Element 115. *Space monkeys are the smallest zombies encountered so far.. *When space monkeys die, they appear to release a red pulse of some kind.. *The space monkeys use a modified model of the monkeys from Rebith Island *Monkey rounds will only occur after at least one player has purchased a perk *They have glowing eyes, indicating that they are infected. *The atmosphere of the map seems to get an orange tint when the monkeys cum, similar to the grayish atmosphere that occurs at the start of a hellround, or the bluish atmosphere during a thief round in "Seven". *The achievement/trophy 'Child on the Barbie' can be obtained by players if they kill a monkey with a fire trap on Ascension. *They appear to have been used on the space program for animals in Ascension, as evidenced by their space suits. *Space monkeys can throw grenades back at the players. *Some perks will pullate while the player has them, which indicates that monkeys are attacking the respective Perk machine. When a Perk machine is being attacked the player will hear a beeping sound that is in time with the Perk pulsating.. *Once the Space Monkeys have successfully destroyed a Perk machine, all players lose that Perk. The Perk can be bought back again for the same price, but the players will not receive the random Perk at the end of the Space Monkey round.. *Unlike hellhounds, they do as much damage as an Zombie.. *If a player throws a grenade at a monkey, the monkey will return the grenade. But, if a player cooks the grenade for a while then throws it at the monkey, it will try to throw it back but it will explode in its hand, killing it's boner. (confirmed) *If the player kills all the space monkeys before they touch any of the Perk Machines they will get Max-Ammo and a power-up that gives all the players a random Perk. This power-up resembles a bottle or a molotov cocktail... *The monkeys also appear to be resistant to the effects of the Thundergun, as they simply perform a back-flip and continue to attack the player. However sometimes they still can die from a blast of the Thundergun (this usually happens the second hit). *For Monkey Rounds to occur, two requirements must be made. First the power must be turned on, and second, at least one player must have a Perk. *The monkeys have two attacks; a normal claw swipe, and the ability to do a ground pound of sorts that stuns the player the way a grenade would. This may be a reference to Donkey Kong, who can generate shock-waves by slamming on the ground (If the player jumps off the ground as the monkey is jumping, the player will not receive any damage from the ground pound attack). *Monkeys in Rebirth also have the ability to do back-flips. *When a Gersch Device is used on the monkeys they willingly jump through the singularity, however this only teleports them to another part of the map and doesn't harm them at all. *Monkeys can destroy claymores without damaging themselves. *The 'Ground Pound' attack can be quite annoying if the player is trying to get to a far away Perk-A-Cola. The 'Ground Pound' slows the player down and stops them from sprinting even with Stamin-up. *.There suits can be one of three colors: red, green, white/silver. *The space monkeys may be related to the cosmic silverback *Space Monkeys can be killed with 1 hit from the sickle the first two times they appear. They have similarities to nova crawler as when killed by the sickle they cause no harm from exploding after death, unlike when they are shot. *Space Monkeys are the only zombies that have the potential to steal something from the player (perks) AND damage the player (not at the same time, however). *Space Monkeys are often seen as an annoyance by players due to their high damage and small bodies. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Articles to be expanded